Hey, Guess What? I'm having your pup!
by Inuyasha Kid
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were married and they plan to have a baby. Make that two! Kagome and her family grow up. Kagome finds out she is pregnant, again! Suddenly, when she experinces Ryoko having her baby, she suddenly has second thoughts about it! R&R. Oh,


Inuyasha and Kagome were mates. They were married a year ago, and attented many marrige counceling. They were about to get a divorce, but then they realized they were meant for each other...Kagome looked at Inuyasha with fear,"Inuyasha...I have to tell you something." Inuyasha turned around in shock,"Wh-wh-what? I wasn't the one who--" "Inuyasha, I-" "I admit it, I...I USED YOUR TOOTHBRUSH TO CLEAN COMET'S TEETH!(comet is their dog's name)" Kagome's mouth dropped open,"Wha..! Forget that, I--" Then Mihomi (their 5 year old son) came in and interupted their conversation,"Mommy! Mommy! Look, I can snap my fingers!" "That's great, sweetie." Mihomi smiled. "Ummm...sweetie, daddy and I have to talk." "Did you tell him about you having another-" "OUT!" Mihomi laughed and ran away to play with Comet. "Another, what, exactly?" "Another day of work with more...money! I'll be getting paid more because I was a very great worker and never was...late, and I always filled in...for...for people that were taking a vacation.""Great work, Kag. I knew we were meant for each other. No lies." Kagome smiled to prove it was a real good excuse,"So, I have to go and work so we have more money.." "Okay." Kagome ran upstairs and hid in the bathroom to think. "Wait. She doesn't work in the morning. Somethin' isn't right here..." Inuyasha went to the upstairs bathroom and knocked on the door,"Kagome. Kagome. Are you in there?" She looked at the pregnancy test and it was positive.

Hi hope you enjoy the story

"Huh! Inuyasha!" Kagome threw the test into the bathtub. Kagome grabbed the brush to let Inuyasha know she was just

"combing her hair." "Come in, Inuyasha." "I thought you didn't work in the morning." "Overtime." "Oh, okay.." Kagome put the brush down and headed to their room. Inuyasha needed to take a bath. He pushed the shower curtains aside and reached for the fosset. He looked around and saw this test. "This was the kind of test that looked like the one Kagome took when she found out she was-" Inuyasha grabbed the test and went to their room,"KAGOME!" Kagome turned around in shock and saw the test in his hands,"Inuyasha.." "Why didn't you tell me Kagome?" "I was just scared you wouldn't want another child." "Well, sure...but.." Inuyasha threw the test on the bed and headed outside to take a brisk walk."She should've told me.." Shippo ran to Inuyasha,"Told you what?" "Oh, nothing."

Kagome stood and looked outside the window for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome's head sticking out the window screaming his name from 2 blocks away."Inuyasha, I'm sorry! I should have told you!" Inuyasha ran to the house,"Whatever." He went inside and hugged Kagome."Okay, so you're pregnant. Boy or girl?" "Girl."

"Let's name it Tohru. After my sister who starred in the movie_ Fruits Basket._"

"Okay...How 'bout Tohru-Honda?"

"Okay, that'll work."

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped by Wal-Mart with Mihomi along. "Mihomi, stay with us this time. Okay?" "Okay, mommy." Inuyasha looked at this box of diapers with the price of $5.00. There were 200 of them. "Kagome! Look at these prices! 500 dollars!" Kagome looked closer,"Inuyasha, it's only 5 dollars. There's the decimal point." "Decimal point...whatever..." Kagome giggled. Mohomi spotted this toy car,"Mommy, daddy! Can I get the Hot-Wheels toy car!" Inuyasha smiled,"Fine. Okay, well, here's some cash and get some for me. Keep this extra money from your mother." "Uhhh...'kay dad!"

Inuyasha does not know any math...LOL.Enjoy

_5 months later_

Kagome had the belly the size of a half-deflated soccer ball."Ugh! Oh, well. It'll be worth it when I see that bundle of joy." She smiled as one tear ran down her cheek. Mihomi came in and felt Kagome's stomach. "Ohhh...it kicked mommy!"

We'll just rush it, okay? It's just a cute little story!

_4 months later (thats nine months. lol. 5+49. Someone asked me that so I put it on. Lol.)_

Kagome had a round belly. It was the size of the amount of food Inuyasha eats a day! They were in the living room until Kagome felt a hard contraction and her water broke.

"Inuyasha! It's time to bring this baby into the real world!"

Inuyasha grinned,"Showtime." Inuyasha looked everywhere for the car keys. They weren't there. "The keys are with my mom. She needed to use the car.." Kagome screamed. Inuyasha thought about what Kaede thought him about the birthing process."Okay. Kagome.." He looked for some towels and a bowl of warm water. Inuyasha wiped Kagome's forehead with the damp cloth. "Kagome, bend your legs for me...please." She did what Inuyasha told her to do."Push." Kagome took a breath and pushed. Her screams echoed the house. "Push, push." Inuyasha felt like he needed a bucket, too. He felt like he needed to hurl.

Kagome pushed until she got too tired."Ngh..." "C'mon. I see the head.

_3 hours later.._

"Congrats. You got a--" Inuyasha looked at the baby then at the screaming Kagome. "Ahhh! Another one.." "Okay.."  
"Push." Kagome pushed as hard as she could and she did. The once again, she pushed. Kagome screamed.

_6 hours later.._

The baby was a demon. It was a baby, but it was red and had green eyes. The baby wasn't ferocious. It was just how Inuyasha looked like when her was born, but then raised with care...(and beauty..LOL)..."Let's name it Sasuke." Kagome was smiling as she searched for air."Th-thank you Inuyasha.." Kagome was a little pale, but she was happy.

The girl was named Tohru-Honda, boy was named Sasuke.

Part 2

Tohru-Hona and Sauke grew up to be great children. Our story takes place at home with a 32 year old Kagome, and 2 16 year olds. Tohru was busy combing her hair and Sasuke busy playing his PSP,"Hey, Princess Comb-A-Lot." Tohru turned back at Sasuke,"What?" "Oh, nothing...just a bug in your hair." "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Tohru screamed and ran around,"IS IT OFF!"

"Yeah. I was just joking."

"Oh my gosh! You are so dead! You little demon!"

"I am one, girl."

"Grrrrraaaahhh! I'm gonna kill you!"

"So what? You and what army?"

"Mom!"

"Crap."

"Mom, he was fooling around with me!"

Kagome went in with a pencil shaped test."Mom?" Tohru looked at the depressed Mom."Are you okay?" Kagome showed the test to the teens,"Look. I am pregnant." "What!" Sasuke and Tohru's jaw dropped. Sasuke grabbed the test from Kagome,"Wow. Mom...how you gonna tell dad?" "That's the problem." "How did you..?" "I just forgot to take my birth control pills and.." Tohru stole the test from Sasuke,"Hmm...you should just tell him.." "You are right." Sasuke glared at Tohru."Kagome." Inuyasha dropped in the conversation,"Hey, good mornin.'." Kagome hid the test."H-h-hi." Sasuke grabbed his camera.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna take a pic of what dad's look is when Mom spills the beans."

"You are so stupid."

"Oh, yeah...? Well, Tohru, I don't see you coming up with anything great at all."

"I don't need to make people's lives worse."

"Well, that's why I was born to do this job."

"Inuyasha...how would you feel with another kid?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Ummmmm..."

"Are you--"

Kagome nodded slowly and bit her lip to search for an innocent look Inuyasha could buy."Pregnant." "Are you over aged?" "As long as I take great care, it will be fine." "Damn." "What?" "This means I need to get more money from my freaking job. Yuki is gonna kill me if I ask for a raise."

Kagome's second pregnancy wasn't as bad, because she's only having one child. Kagome went to Sakura's house."Sakura?" Sakura got up to open the door."Yeah?" "Well, I just need your help." "What is it?" "Well, I got pregnant again and I am scared." "It will be fine. Trust me. I'm your best friend. I've had 5." Little Kyo, Oyami, Keatashi, Daisuke, and Miamy were running around."Okay, thank you Sakura."

okay,well...um...enjoy

please take this time to take an innermission

break out the popcorn

now we're back

Ryoko came to Kagome's house. She was pregnant, too. Tenchi was here husband. This time, Ryoko only had a week left until her baby's due. Ryoko still was a tomboy, but decided to change a bit for Tenchi and their baby."Kagome I need some extra diapers." Ryoko waddled to Kagome's kitchen. Kagome closed her refrigerator door and looked at the round Ryoko."Hey, ummmm there over at the laundry room." Ryoko went to the laundry room. She felt a hard kick and her water bursting,"Hey, uhhh...Kagome...can you drive me to the hospital?" "Why?" "I am officially going into labor."

Kagome ran around panicking. She helped Ryoko walk to the car. She grabbed her keys off the counter and rushed to the hospital. They arrived in front of the emergancy door and placed Ryoko in a wheelchair. Kagome waited outside for a response.

The nurse came out,"Ms.Higurashi. Your friend Ryoko needs your assistance in delivering the baby." Kagome stood up and entered the room. There, she saw Ryoko in pain and her legs bended and screaming like she was gonna end up dying in hell.

Kagome put on her mask, gloves, and apron. She got a hold of Ryoko's hand."I'm here for you, Ryoko." "Okay, Ryoko, when you feel a really hard contraction, I need you to push as hard as you really can okay?" Ryoko nodded and felt the baby pushing through her bladder,"Ngggggghhhhhhrrraaaahhh!" She took a deep breath and pushed hard. Kagome looked under the cover and saw the head."I see the head!" She giggled and held Ryoko's hand. She pushed once again until she could hear the tiny little wails of her child. The head was out but not the body. Again, she pushed and the baby was wrapped in the umbillical cord. As she gave the final push, the baby slid out and was untangled. Ryoko was pale as a ghost. Kagome wiped her forehead with a damp cloth."You did great, Ryoko." Ryoko smiled,"Th-thank you."

Kagome went back out to the waiting room. Suddenly she had a flashback.

_"Kagome bend your legs for me please.." She did what Inuyasha told her to do."Push." Kagome took another dep breath and pushed. Her screams echoed the house. Inuyasha felt like he needed a bucket, too. He felt like he needed to hurl. Kagome pushed until she got too tired,"Ngh.." "C'mon, I can see the head."_

Kagome sunk into her seat and closed her eyes imagining the pain she went through and going through it again...

Did you love it? R&R please.

Here is what we were talking about when I and they IM me on Yahoo/AIM.

Master Ryo-Oh-Ki: Hey awesome story

Master Inuyashalover: Hey Inuyasha Kid. You a girl right?

Inuyasha Kid: Yeah.

Master Inuyashalover: Re-really? Well, I think you are very pretty.

Master Ryo-Oh-Ki: Oh, please...get a room you two.

Kagomegirl:Yup.

Inuyasha Kid: I love you Master Inuyashalover!

Master Inuyashalover: Me too. Well, I am Inuyasha and you are the pregnant Kagome.

Kagomegirl: Lol. XD

Master Ryo-Oh-Ki: Okay...

Master of Tenchi:I love your story Inu Kid.

Inuyasha Kid: Thnx.

Master Inuyashalover: Isn't she great?

Kiomokoakki: heart your story

Inuyasha Kid: Thank you.

Oyami Ogioyomisa: Thank you for writing this awesome story! And thnx for naming Sakura's little ones after me!

Inuyasha Kid: Thank you. XP And your welcome. ;-) winks

Master Inuyashalover: ding! You've got fans!

Inuyasha Kid: Thanks Master Inuyashalover my bf.

Master Inuyashalover: Welcome, Inuyasha Kid my gf.

Inuyasha Kid: Inuyasha Kid was the only name I could think of.

Master Ryo-Oh-Ki: I know, who would've known people had the same thoughts!

Master Inuyashalover: I know. So since this is a chat. Inu Kid will be my pregnant wife.

Inuyasha Kid: 0.0 okay..w/e you say my husband

Master Inuyashalover: IM l8ter okay Inu Kid?

Inuyasha Kid: Kk. Bye everyone! And I will Inuyuasha lover.

Master Inuyashalover: Bye!

Master of Tenchi: Okay, bye!

Master Ryo-Oh-Ki: Kk bye.

Kagomegirl: Okay dokay bye yall.

Inuyasha Kid signs off.

Master Inuyashalover signs off.

Master of Tenchi signs off.

Master Ryo-Oh-Ki signs off.

Kagomegirl signs off.

Kiomokoakki signs off.

Oyami Ogioyomisa signs off.

find out in Heartbroken Places.

Bye! R&R plz.


End file.
